


One-Eyed Snake

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, No Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Fill forthis Riverdale Kinkmeme prompt: "FP doesn’t realize Toni is crashing at the Joneses’ and catches her changing/in the shower. To his embarrassment has a physical reaction that needs handling. FP secretly jerking it to Toni!"





	One-Eyed Snake

It's not his fault. A man can't be expected to knock when entering his own bedroom in his own home, when he has no reason to expect any visitors. So he bears absolutely none of the blame when he opens the bedroom door and sees a very wet, very naked Toni Topaz wrapping a towel around herself.

He makes a quick retreat, but keeps his ears open. She doesn't seem to have noticed him. If he leaves now she'll be none the wiser. It was an innocent mistake. No harm done. Except for the fact that he's suddenly, achingly hard.

At some point, in the same blink of an eye that his boy became a man and his wife and daughter became strangers, Tiny Toni became a stunningly beautiful young woman. Pigtails and pink dresses have become fishnets and pink hair, though still in pigtails on occasion. 

It isn't that he'd never noticed, in a distant way, that Toni had a great body. It was impossible not to notice, in her cutoff shorts and miniskirts, cleavage spilling out of her tight tops every time she leaned over the bar to hand him a drink. But nothing could have prepared him for what he'd just seen, what he'd give anything to see again. Beads of water dripping down her warm brown skin. The neatly trimmed strip of hair above her pussy.

He can't really be considering this. This is Thomas Topaz's granddaughter he's thinking about. Even slinking away to jerk off to that stolen glimpse would be obscene. In for a penny, in for a pound, he figures.

Feeling lower than a snake's belly, he cracks the door open again. She's sitting on the bed, his bed, running a comb through her wet hair, the towel fallen around her. She's distracted by her reflection, and the angle is right so that she can't see the door without turning around. 

He unzips his fly, freeing his erection from the painful confines of his jeans. Her breasts move with her arms as she combs her hair. They'd be perfect, generous handfuls, he thinks. He'd like to come all over them. He starts to stroke himself, imagining what she'd look like on her knees, her full, soft, gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock.

She sets down the comb and stands. He's prepared to hide, but she bends down to pick up her clothes from the floor in front of her, giving him an excellent view of her ass. He ought to take her just like that. Bend her over the bed, or the kitchen table, or the bar at the Wyrm. 

She steps into her panties, black and skimpy with a sheer panel in the back. He strokes himself faster, tightening his grip. He must be blessed, to be getting away with this. Some devilish luck is on his side.

Her bra is next, sadly hiding her tits from view, but pushing them together the way he'd like to with his hands before sliding his cock between them. She hops into her jeans, tits and ass jiggling as she tugs the tight denim over her full hips. He doesn't have much longer, but he's so close. Just a few more seconds and he's coming all over his hand while she pulls her tank top over her head.

He should have just enough time to grab some tissues and zip up while she finishes dressing. He's settled into his chair and switching on the tv when Toni comes out of the bedroom, hair damp but decent. No harm done.

"Oh, Mr. Jones." She stops in her tracks, looking caught out, as if she's the one with a reason to feel guilty here.

"Toni. I wasn't expecting you."

"Jughead said I could crash here, use your shower."

"Would have been nice if he'd remember to tell me that."

She winces. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. The answer would have been yes anyways. Stay as long as you need."

No harm done, he reminds himself. She'll never even know. Just a bit of pleasure, something to think about on lonely nights.


End file.
